Revolucion
by Y2R-Aguilar
Summary: Un viejo troll desea revivir los antiguos dias de gloria del hemospectrum, pero su descendiente y varios de sus amigos haran de todo por impedirlo.
1. Capitulo 1

_**Capítulo 1**_

Esta historia ocurre años después de los hechos del canón, un viejo troll cuyas partes fueron reemplazadas por prótesis mecánicas yace sentado en un antiguo barco de guerra, un joven troll llega a verlo, el anciano hombre solo se le conoce como "The Clockman", voltea a ver al joven y le dirige la palabra.

-Has llegado pequeño Booker -le dice Clockman  
-Así es maestro, no se ve bien desde que me lo encontre -le dice Booker  
-Pero miren quien llego, el despreocupado Booker -dice Sigmund que aparece de la nada  
-¿Despreocupado?  
-Basta los dos -los interrumpe Clockman  
-Perdon -dicen ambos  
-Déjanos solos por favor Sigmund, Booker, mi joven descendiente, desde hace siglos he soñado con este día, con el regreso de su ilustrísima y el resurgir de nuestro imperio, de como los bajasangre deben saber su lugar, desde que ella se fue es de la "igualdad de sangres" ha arruinado nuestra raza, nosotros que éramos superiores ahora somos iguales a la chusma, algo que me da un asco, cuando ella estaba viva los bajasangre sabían donde estaban y aquellos que desafiaban su autoridad eran castigados, ahora se ensañan con nosotros  
-¿Y eso a que viene señor Clockman?  
-Que ha llegado la hora de devolverle su antigua gloria a nuestra raza, demostrarles a esos bajasangre que su era de "sangre igual" ha terminado, de levantar un nuevo imperio en un nuevo hogar, es hora de empezar a mover a los que son como nosotros a que se alcen y nos ayuden

-¿Como?  
-Sigmund reclutara a nuestro ejército y tu, tienes el don, construyes tecnología casi divina y tu seras el que guiará todo esto, yo te guiare, es hora de que el universo sepa que hemos vuelto  
-De… de acuerdo -baja la cabeza y se va.

Encerrada en una lujosa habitación desnuda, volviendo a meterse en su elegante vestido ocultando las marcas en su espalda demacrada estaba aquella elegante troll. Por la puerta hace algunos minutos había salido un rebelde sangre rosa, las lágrimas se permitieron escapar de sus ojos una vez que este salió tirando la puerta de aquella lujosa colmena. Ese troll era conocido como The imperator, pocos conocían de el... Era en realidad un mutante completamente opuesto a los ideales de la igualdad, la igualdad que esta troll tanto anhelaba. Ella era conocida por toda la élite de sangre. Había unos cuantos groseros que la llamaban la mejor prostituta de alternia, pero ella no era ninguna prostituta... Su título era The Courtesan.

Una elegante troll de sangre ametista abrió la puerta.

-LO ODIO LO DETESTO! ES UN ARROGANTE DE MIERDA! ME DA ASCO QUE ESTE EN MIS CUADRANTES! Cómo es posible... que yo sea, sea... esto... que soy... y que el me trate así?! - Las manos de esta troll, cerraron el vestido a la fuerza y ajustaron el corsé de la cortesana de sangre azul.

-Tu lo odias... Lo odias porque es tu matesprite y llena cubetas conmigo que soy su kismesis? Enserio! Vienes a quejarte conmigo como si yo estuviera feliz de que sus asquerosas manos me tocarán? Increíble... Eres la peor morail del mundo...- Rió intentando alegrarse apesar de la ironía de la situación.

-Vamos Lishnala, Sabes que ese tipo es la maldita condena de las dos, pero no hay mas remedio o sí? No es como que podamos escaparnos sin que nos descubra y nos podamos amar para siempre. Tampoco es como si pudiera ponerle atención al lindo sangre roja que cuida los caballos.- La troll de sangre ametista poseía un grado mas alto que la cortesana... Ella era menos conocida, solo pocos conocían sus propósitos y su fama era poca, era muy detestada entre los highblood conservadores ya que ella defendía a puerta abierta la igualdad de sangres. The Loyalty.

-Pues si, Samirana sería genial hacer todas esas cosas, como sea, vete antes de que alguien te vea aquí, recuerda que yo soy tu dama de compañía no tu la mía.-

-Lo que sea Upiere, vamos a tomar té... lo necesitamos.- Dijo Abriendo la puerta a la sangre azul.

-Como quieras, Ama Vritra...- Siguió a la señorita…

Mientras tanto de regreso en aquel buque un troll algo renegado de si mismo se presenta ante The Clockman, que no era nada mas que el pobre de Demian

-¿Y tu quien eres? -pregunto Clockman  
-Me llamo Demian y sabe vine porque su plan suena interesante  
-¿De verdad?  
-Si, interesantemente aburrido  
-Muchacho irrespetuoso -se levanta y saca una enorme llave inglesa pero las psionic de Demian le detiene  
-Pero que señor tan refunfuñon, solo queria decirle que le apoyo, calmese, ¿ademas no se le olvida que vive el troll que mató a su "Ilustrísima"? -diciendo el nombre de aquella en tono burlón  
-¡¿No te atrevas a blasfemar entendido?!... y dime… ¿quien es ese troll que se atrevió a matarla?

-Se llama Gideon Thule, pero no le conviene enfrentarlo, se ha ganado la reputación de "Martillo de Altasangres" lo curioso es que usa un arma de martillo  
-Me vale pepino, ese pequeño troll… ¿Thule?... ¿eso quiere decir que es descendiente del hereje llamado Profeta?  
-Si  
-Ese pequeño sufrirá un destino peor que el de ese ermitaño… Sigmund! -llamandolo

-¿Si? -aparece de nuevo de la nada  
-Localiza a ese energúmeno y exterminarlo -le dice a Sigmund mientras Booker mira desde lejos  
-De acuerdo -da una reverencia y se va  
-Quisiera quedarme pero creo que deje a Dalila encargada de la comida, y es terrible cocinera  
-Las puertas estan abiertas siempre para ti Demian, y serás recompensado como tal -le dice Clockman  
-De nada señor, no duraras -se da la vuelta y se va.

Sigmund, acompañado de Advers Lefebvre y Alezia Lekker parten de ahí buscando a Gideon mientras Demian mira el buque siendo reconstruido, se quita los lentes y ve que Booker los sigue, entonces se pone los lentes y de repente desaparece.

Lishnala Upiere servía el té a las señoritas presentes en el gran salón. Al lado de Samirana se encontraban Dairah y Eryane comentando cosas acerca del provocador escote de la cortesana. Estas eran las reuniones comunes en la gran colmena palacio del imperator, El.. era la élite dentro de la elite y esto porque era el mandamás de todos los sangre rosa que no estaban de acuerdo con La condesa. Intentaba seguir un ideal extraño y todos los sirvientes de aquel lujoso lugar eran de sangres bajas excepto las damas de compañía, los consultores, las cortesanas, los cortesanos, eran de sangres relativamente altas, por lo general de sangre azul.

-Samirana, has escuchado lo que trama The clockman? Hay muchos rumores sobre la ilustrísima, los otros sangre rosa dicen que El imperator y alguien mas que aún no conocemos son los iluminados para buscarla. No te emociona saber eso?.- Trato de comentar Eryane sonriendo intentando ser simpática aunque también detestaba que una sangre morada estuviera ahí, que alguien tan importante y poderoso como el imperator hubiese escogido a una cualquiera como The loyalty para ser su matesprite.

-Espero que realmente logren encontrar a la ilustrísima o para el caso traerla a la vida, bien hace falta... Digo solo mira... Tu dama de compañía es la puta de tu ser mas preciado.- Dijo en tono despreciable Dairah. The Necromancer definitivamente era una mujer para tener cuidado.

Lishnala se encontraba en una esquina de pie, sin decir nada, reservándose sus pensamientos para evitar ser asesinada.

-Primero que todo par de ilusas... Ella no es mi dama de compañía es mi morail y yo... soy igual de capaz e importante que ustedes independientemente de mi vulgar color... y espero REALMENTE ESPERO! Que aparezca el heredero del PROFETA DE LA VERDAD! y les ROMPA el orto a todos!- Samirana se levantó de la mesa con disgusto tirandola al suelo y quebrando la vajilla.

-QUE HAZ DICHO? COMO TE ATREVES A MENCIONAR EL NOMBRE DE ESE VULGAR SANGRE BAJA EN EL NIDO DE LOS ALTASANGRE? ES QUE HAS PERDIDO EL USO DE LA RAZÓN? NADIE ME DEJA HABLANDO SOLA Y NADIE TIRA MI TÉ AL SUELO ASÍ QUE VEN ACÁ DISCULPATE DE RODILLAS, LIMPIA CON LA LENGUA EL TÉ DE MIS ZAPATILLAS Y PROMETO NO PARTIRTE LA BOCA EN OCHO!- Gritó fúrica Dairah.

-Yo yo puedo limpiarlo todo señorita... No no es necesario ser violentos quizás The loyalty no tiene suficiente oxigenación es una troll de agua y después de todo estamos... aquí en esta isla.- The courtesan intentó calmar la situación. Una bofetada fue lo que recibió por su atrevimiento.

-A callar cortesana, nadie te dió permiso de hablar.- Eryane clavó su mirada de desagrado profundamente en ella.

-SUFICIENTE USTEDES DOS TIENEN BIEN CLARO QUE APESAR DE LO CORRIENTES QUE PUEDAN COMPORTARSE LISHNALA Y SAMIRANA, NO PUEDEN TOCARLAS! ELLAS ESTÁN BAJO MI EXCLUSIVA TUTELA Y YO ME ENCARGARE DE CASTIGARLAS AHORA ... DAIRAH! ERYANE! INMEDIATAMENTE QUIERO INFORMACIÓN DE THE CLOCKMAN! FUERA TODAS DE MI VISTA ANTES DE QUE LAS MATE A TODAS POR IMBÉCILES!- Exclamó Furico Medeis Caetus, The Imperator.

Mientras tanto en medio del bosque cercano a las montañas negras un carruaje en el que iba un altasangre se detiene en el camino, el chofer que era un middle blood mira y se da cuenta que en el suelo yace una señorita de sangre jade, el chofer decide revisar pero es atacado por Anaret, un par de trolls entra al carruaje y sacan por la fuerza al altasangre que estaba adentro, este les presenta batalla a su agresores, que son Lordee Kyreen y Gideon Thule, el altasangre no puede con ellos y termina en el suelo

-Vaya, pense que este malnacido daría mejor espectáculo -dice Lordee que se recarga en un árbol  
-Ustedes… malditas escorias de sangre inferior… ¡¿como se atreven a hacerme esto?! -dice el altasangre

-En primera tu cometiste el error de asesinar a esos peregrinos camino al Santuario del Sufridor, eran inocentes y estaban desarmados, y esa clase de cosas no se las perdono ni a Anaret -dice Gideon que pone un pie sobre el pecho del altasangre  
-Si… ¿espera que? -dice Anaret

-Esos bajasangre se merecian la muerte… venerar a un blasfemo… que patético -dice el altasangre mientras tose sangre  
-Oye el no era ningun blasfemo -le dice Anaret molesto  
-Basta mi pequeño amigo -le detiene Gideon mientras voltea a una Lordee indiferente

-Ustedes no saben, pero *cof cof* su…ilustrísima volverá, me oyen?

-¿Lordee tu que piensas?... lo sospeche

-Ella los pondrá a todos ustedes en su lugar, será su juez, jurado y verdugo

-Y yo tu peor pesadilla -dice Gideon mientras le entierra los filos de su martillo en la cabeza al altasangre  
-Gideon… detecto algo y no es nada bueno -dice Lordee  
-Esto no me gusta  
-Muy bien boludos, ya no debería ofrecerme de señuelo o carnada, no me gusta… que… ¿que es eso? -se levanta Cestus sacudiéndose el vestido y mira hacia el gris cielo

De repente del cielo aparecen tres figuras, Advers, Alezia y Sigmund, buscan a Gideon

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí, al defensor de los bajasangre, Gideon Thule -habla Sigmund  
-¿Quien carajos eres tu?  
-Mi apellido te sonara conocido, te suena Levian  
-¿Levian?... eres ¿Booker?  
-No soy ese tonto, soy Sigmund, su dancestro, y tu seras historia esta noche  
-Intentalo si puedes -empuña con fuerza su martillo  
-Ya lo veremos tonto -saca una especie de aparato y dispara una especie de láser que golpea a Gideon  
-Gidd! -grita Lordee y con su hacha se acerca a Sigmund pero es golpeada por Advers  
-¿Adonde? -pregunta Advers pero es golpeada por Anaret  
-¿Y ella quien es?  
-Tu peor pesadilla -dice Alezia mientras le da un puñetazo a Anaret y así la batalla comienza

Mientras Lordee batalla con Advers, Anaret con Alezia y Gideon con Sigmund, Cestus mira a Booker que a lo lejos observa e intenta acercarse a el

-Booker que haces aqui? -pregunta Cestus

-Veo como mi dancestro hace la maldita voluntad de Clockman -dice Booker mientras sigue mirando

-¿y por que carajos no haces nada?  
-No se, no me siento listo para enfrentarlo y si lo hago la ira de Clockman y de los altasangre caería sobre mi, Franny estaria triste si me pasa algo  
-Ya se, pero Gideon es tu amigo al igual que Lordee y Anaret, ¿los dejaras morir?  
-yo… pues -se da la vuelta y se va, una explosión se escucha

Mientras Anaret ataca a Alezia con magia, ella lo ataca con fuertes puñetazos, Lordee con su hacha le intenta dar un golpe a Advers pero los esquiva, mientras el con su látigo parecido a una espina dorsal ataca a Lordee y aprovechando una movida la atrapa por el cuello y empieza a estrangularla, Gideon y Sigmund pelean mas al fondo

-Pense que eras mejor de lo que me contaron… mentían -decía Sigmund con una enorme llave inglesa en mano  
-Es apenas una muestra, ¿te atreves a alzarte solo para que el injusto sistema del Hemospectrum sea restaurado?-  
-Nuestra raza volverá a su antigua gloria, no lo ves-  
-Me gustaría que fuera así, pero no pisoteando a los demás-  
-Tu lo quisiste, hare algo que la Ilustrísima no pudo hacer bien… matarte-  
-Intentalo-

Sigmund y Gideon cargan con sus armas y cuando estas golpean una contra otra una enorme onda es soltada y el suelo termina desquebrajado y con arboles tirados, Lordee aprovechando que Advers tira de su latigo para ahorcarla se deja llevar a el y lo recibe con una patada que lo suelta a la vez cortando su latigo, Anaret aprovecha una distraccion de Alezia para golpearla con magia y dejarla inconciente, para despues ayudar a Lordee y entre los dos dejar a Advers fuera de combate, mientras Gideon sigue batallando con Sigmund, este le da sendos golpes en el cuerpo con su llave especialmente en craneo y estomago, Gideon aunque de pie esta herido.

-Vamos Thule, pense que ibas a ser un reto, no eres ni siquiera eso  
-¿Tu crees que has ganado? pues te equivocas, solo podras verme caido… y es muerto  
-Que asi sea -toma su llave y apresta a golpear a Gideon pero el le recibe con un martillazo con los filos de uno de los lados que da en el pecho

Gideon sigue dando martillazos a Sigmund que los lleva hasta el borde de un precipicio, pero cuando Gideon estaba a punto de darle el golpe final Sigmund le da un golpe bajo en el tentaculo y de un salto esta detras de Gideon, prepara la llave y golpea el pecho de Thule rompiendole los huesos para rematarlo con un disparo laser que lo lanza al precipio cayendo estripitosamente.

-El mejor de todos los caballeros, el Heredero del Profeta… hasta siempre -de un golpe poderoso de su llave rompe parte del borde del precipicio y las rocas caen sobre Gideon

Tras eliminar a Gideon, Sigmund mira a unas Lordee y Anaret que protegen a Cestus, quien también se defiende, el toma a sus ayudantes y con ayuda de un aparatejo se desvanece, las chicas y Anaret van al precipicio

-¡Pokeboludo! -grita triste Cestus  
-¿Gid? ¿Viejo amigo? -habla Anaret

-Eres un tonto Thule, ¿enfrentartele aun a ese loco? mira donde estas ahora-  
-Alto… vi las caras de los que acompañaban a ese loco…-  
-¿Quienes eran? -pregunta Cestus  
-Uno de ellos era Advers Lefebvre, dancestro de Xuimi -dice Lordee mientras mira las rocas que aplastaron a Gideon  
-¿y el otro?-

-Era la hija de Ruivlo, Alezia-  
-Espera… ¿quieres decir que la hija de Ruv y la dancestro de Xui estan del lado de aquel? -pregunta Anaret  
-Si Anaret, y ese loco… era un Levian -aprieta el puño Lordee

-Pero no era Booker, era otro y yo se quien es, es Sigmund, su dancestro  
-Esto va de mal en peor, Anaret quedate aqui para ver que puedes hacer con el cuerpo de Thule, Cestus y yo buscaremos a Xui y a Ruiv para decirles toso

Cestus acompaña a Lordee a salir del precipicio y dirigirse a las colmenas Lefebvre y Lekker, Anaret abre un libro de magia mientras mira la pila de rocas que hay sobre el cuerop de Gid, no se sabe si esta muerto, pero solo quedaba esperar.

Dairah y Eryane salieron molestas de la sala.

-No puedo creer el trato especial que ese par de desgraciadas reciben.- Resopló Eryane.

-Cual trato especial no has visto las marcas en la piel de Lishnala? Seguro que las va a latigar hasta que queden inconscientes como tanto se lo merecen ese par de putas asquersosas!- Le sonrió Dairah.

-Espero que así sea, al menos, no se molesto mucho con nosotras y nos dió una tarea importante, seguro debe confiarnos el trabajo a nostras que si somos de sangre rosa.- Complementó Eryane.

-Hey tu asquerosa low blood, ordena que alisten un carruaje para nosotras. Lo necesitamos en 10 minutos así que muévete!- Dairah le arrojó un florero a la pobre chica de sangre amarilla que fregaba las escaleras.

-Si mi señora, enseguida lo haré disculpe las molestias de mi trabajo.- Apenas se le escuchó responder.

-Me gusta cuando haces que respondan así, es lindo hacer que se humillen solos y acepten su lugar.- Ríe cruelmente Eryane.

Mientras tanto, Samirana y Lishnala subían las escaleras a prisa para ir a sus habitaciones y detrás de ellas, fúrico les seguía medeis arrastrando su abrigo por las gradas.

-A CUAL DE LAS DOS DEBERÍA REPRENDER PRIMERO?- Golpeó la pared con su cetro.

Ambas permanecieron en silencio.

-HE HECHO UNA PREGUNTA ACASO ESTÁN SORDAS?- Metió su cetro en medio de ellas y lo puso en posición horizontal deteniendo su paso.

-A mi por favor, desquite su ira contra mi primero, es mi culpa pude haberlo evitado y fue incorrecto de mi parte intentar responderle a una sangre rosa.- Bajo la cara Lishnala.

-No... Medeis.. A mi... Si golpeas mas a Lishnala la vas a matar, y aparte eres mi matesprite, acaso tener el título de ese cuadrante no me da derecho a mi de elegir?- Se volvió Samirana y clavó su psionic en el sangre rosa. El ojo derecho de samirana giraba y cada vez penetraba mas la mente del imperator.

-No deberías, si dejas algo mal... en su cabeza, lo va a notar, sus consultores pueden verificar su estado, estará muy molesto... Por favor Samirana detente ahora.- Lishnala tomó su brazo.

-Me vas a ayudar... activa tu psionic.-

-No. Espera COMO SABES QUE TENGO PSIONICS?!- Lishnala soltó a su morail.

-He borrado cosas de tu mente, cosas que no quiero que te hagan sufrir más. Una vez que entró puedo verlo todo. Puedo crear mandatos que parezcan propios y puedo borrar cosas de la mente de las personas... tú psionic es crear ilusiones no? Las mejores ilusiones... en general, rara vez te acuestas a llenar cubetas con Medeis... usas tu psionic para crear la ilusión de que así fue... No lo has perfeccionado y te golpea cuando notar cosas extrañas... Es así no?- El ojo de samirana sangraba y las manos de Lishnala impedían que el color ametista tiñera el piso.-

-Entonces que pretendes hacer?- Le miro confundida.

-quiero que hagas la ilusión de que ya te castigo, yo le comandare que se pare delante de tu puerta, camina, vamos a hacer las cosas a mi manera. Tenemos que detener a todos estos engreídos emoegolatras, el profeta puede detenerlos si no cuentan con la ayuda de Medeis... pero si medeis brinda su ayuda para traer a su ilustrísima nunca podrán detenerlos... aquí esta la crema y nata, todos los sirvientes incluso tienen psionics o poderes increíbles no hay ningún inútil en esta colmena de lujos y maldad. Serían demasiados, hay que evitar una guerra...- Caminaba subiendo las escaleras de espalda sin perder el contacto visual con medeis.

-Esta bien... haremos nuestra rebelión silenciosa.- Lishnala activo su psionic. Creando no solo una ilusión si no también una para cada guardia o troll cercano a ellas. Su poder podía servir de manera individual, grupal en un diámetro de 100 metros a la redonda.

Lishnala entró a su habitación quebro el espejo de su comoda y corto un poco su piel para que el olor de su sangre azul se esparciera, dejo trazos de su sangre por toda la habitación y la volco arriba. Samirana -se limpio la sangre, cerro su ojo y se desplomó en el suelo llorando. Los dotes de The loyalty para la actuación eran envidiables, las lágrimas de un mismo tono de su sangre camuflaban el hecho de que había estado sangrando.

-Medeis, porque? Porque no me escogiste primero? Puedo entrar? Esta Lishnala bien? Sigue viva? Puedo oler su sangre maldito monstruo! -se levanta y golpea su pecho con los puños cerrados.

-Basta Samirana, no vas a entrar nadie va a entrar, de ahora en más queda prohibido que veas a Lishnala. -Cerró la puerta de The courtesan con una antigua llave. -Ahora muévete, vamos a mi habitación.- Sentenció de manera frívola.

A algunos kilometros, Eryane y Dahira subían a una extraña nave voladora, su destino era The clockman.

Mientras tanto, The Clockman recibia la visita del grupo que se encargó de eliminar a Gideon, al enterarse de la noticia se levanta y llama a Booker

-Pequeño Booker, mi aprendiz, el descendiente del Profeta esta muerto, sin eso nuestra guerra podrá empezar.

-Si maestro -dice cabizbajo Booker.

-¿Que te pasa? ¿Acaso no estas contento de la noticia?  
-Si, pero… no, no es nada.  
-¿El ejército ha llegado y esta listo?

-Si mi señor, sus armas ya se les entregaron para pelear.

-¿que hay de este "Viejo Chapas de Hierro"?

-En completo funcionamiento ¿para que me pediste construir un mega cañon laser clase Terminus?

-Con el cañón arrasando a su paso les enseñaremos a esos despreciables lowblood que sus días de igualdad han terminado, y la ciudad capital será el blanco perfecto.  
-Si mi señor.-se da la vuelta y hace que la nave se levante y vuele mientras deja a Clockman con unas recién llegadas a la nave.

En otra parte, en la colmena de un amigo de Thule, llamado Enceth Anartha, Lordee y Cestus, junto con Xuimi y Ruivlo se reunen para hablar de los traidores.

-¿Que Advers ataco a Thule? -pregunta preocupada Xuimi.

-Así es Xui, fueron el, Sigmund y tu hija Ruiv, Alezia.  
-¡¿Que mi hija que?! -se levanta furioso Ruivlo crujiendo los dientes.

-Si, asi es.-  
-Pero me pregunto ¿por que? -pregunta Enceth.

-No tenemos idea -dice Cestus.

-Debe haber un motivo por el cual el ataque se dio.

-¿Lo quieres? -dice Demian que entra por el frente.  
-¿Demian? ¿Que haces aca?

-Para meterles en eso que llaman cabeza que Sigmund y compañía atacaron a Thule, Kyreen, Acktau y Cozzdi para matar a Gid.  
-¿y a que viene eso señor Demian? -pregunta Xuimi.

-Porque ellos estan al servicio del ancestro de Booker, The Clockman, ese anciano mecanizado quiere revivir a esa caderona Ilustrísima para reconstruir su imperio y se dirige a la capital con un ejército avanzado y una enorme máquina de guerra que desaparecería la ciudad de un golpe.  
-¿y por que nos dices eso Demian? ¿acaso eres un espia? -pregunta Enceth.  
-No dejaremos que les digas a tus amigos que estamos aquí. -Ruivlo se levanta furioso y al intentar acercarse con sus garras Demian lo detiene con sus psionic.

-Sere un altasangre, pero no estoy igual de loco que ellos, si se los digo es porque sería divertido ver morir a ese anciano.  
-Será un desgraciado pero tenle respeto, es un veterano. -dice Xuimi.

-Como sea, me iré a seguir jodiendo al relojero loco. -se va.  
-¿y ahora que haremos? -pregunta Cestus.  
-Anaret revisa el cuerpo de Thule, a nosotros no nos queda mas que intentar detener a Clockman, aunque tengamos que matar a nuestros familiares para ello.  
-*snif* Lordee tiene razón, hay que hacerlo. -se levanta Ruivlo.

-¿Equipo?

-Equipo. -al unísono todos chocan sus puños.

-¿Eh puedo unirme? -dice débilmente Cyanea mientras los demás asiente y se preparan para marchar a la ciudad.

Mientras tanto en el acantilado usando su magia Anaret busca el cuerpo de Gideon, pero este aparece detrás de el y dandole otro libro de magia ambos ven el barco yendo a la capital, ya era el comienzo de una batalla decisiva.


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

Dairah y Eryane descendieron de la gran nave y entraron en la morada de The clockman. Ellas serán las embajadoras del mal, esa reunión era decisiva e importante y Lishnala y Samirana estaban a bastante distancia para detenerlas.

-Ehm? Hay alguien aquí? La gran necromancer comanda una audiencia con The Clockman!- Dijo la troll zapateando el suelo con impaciencia.

-Oh llegaron, Necromancer y Lorien, bienvenidas. -dice The Clockman.

-¿Me perdi de algo? -aparece Demian de la nada.

-Venimos a confirmar las sospechas del Imperator, es cierto que planean hacer un reino como el de antes? Que van a reimplantar a la ilustrísima? La revivirán o encontraron a su heredera? Nosotras venimos de una isla donde el régimen es como el de ella. The imperator esta interesado en sus planes y esta dispuesto a entregarles tropas de soldados y brindar toda su ayuda y tecnología disponible. Me presento soy Eryane...- Dijo alzando la cabeza en alto resaltando su elegante figura.

-Ya se encargaron del profeta? Si no lo han hecho me encantaría partirle el culo a ese imbécil!- Exclamó Dairah.

-En efecto, de el ya no queda nada, es historia, agradezco a Imperator su colaboración y estaríamos encantados. De la Ilustrísima la reviviremos, la máquina absorbe energía, el cañón terminus genera energía suficiente para clonarla a partir de esto -saca un astilla que pertenecía al cuerno de la "Ilustrísima".

-Super -dice Demian-

-Realmente esta de poca madre ese aparato, con su permiso.-Se acerca a mirarlo mejor.

-Dairah por favor tu lenguaje, que clase de alta sangres seremos si hablamos tan corrientemente? Les ruego la disculpen, es algo malhumorada y tiene una boca sucia pero es una guerrera genial. Y es realmente maravilloso que ya se deshicieran del único estorbo.- Eryane les sonríe gentilmente.

-Yo hablo como se me venga en gana, bien, quiero revivir a la ilustrísima así que... tenemos un trato, para mañana contarán con los mejores 300 soldados examinados por mi. Solamente traeremos a los que tengan psionics, es más fácil aprovechar sus beneficios, no? En fin... El imperator seguro estará complacido con nuestras noticias. Nos vemos mañana en la noche guapo. -pasa por detrás de Demian y le da una nalgada.-

-Igualmente señoritas. -dice Clockman mientras guarda la astilla en su bolsillo.  
-Yo… paso a retirarme -sonrojado se va de ahi

-Nos vemos. tengan una linda velada, en pocos días viviremos en un mejor planeta.- Sonríe Eryane tomando el brazo de Dairah y saliendo de ahí.

A la mañana siguiente, en la ciudad capital, siendo las 9:00 a.m. se da el ataque y tropas del Imperator atacan destruyendo y matando a todos por igual, la nave de The Clockman sobrevuela y el ancestro desde la cubierta ve el grotesco espectáculo, un contingente en el que iban Dairah y Eryane de repente es atacado por el grupo formado por Enceth, Xuimi, Cyanea, Ruivlo, Cestus, Anaret y Lordee.

-Encarguense de los grandotes, estan blindados como un tanque y tienen masas potentes. -les dice Lordee a los demas.

-Enterado. -todos dicen al unísono.

-Cestus, Anaret y yo iremos por allá, Advers y compañía van por la otra calle -se va Enceth con ellos.

-Ok. -dice Lordee mientras empuña su hacha-guitarra y mira a Dairah.

-¿Pero Dairah? ¿que haces? -pregunta Cyanea

-Que es lo que haces tú? Menuda imbecil! Deberías seguir mi ejemplo! Si no lo haces, definitivamente saliste de una cubeta que debí haber tirado al jardín en vez de entregar! Mis genes, mi sangre fluye por esas venas... NO NIEGUES TU LEGADO, eres superior Cyanea... Eres una Necromancer, no hagas las cosas difíciles y ven conmigo!- Le extiende su mano.

-Si, pero no asi, asi no. -se lanza contra ella y le da una lluvia de golpes en la cara.  
-¡Hey Eryane! -le grita Lordee.

Dairah golpea a Cyanea de vuelta y al ser una pequeña tan frágil y poco acostumbrada a meterse en problemas serios, un golpe es suficiente para dejarla inmóvil en el suelo.

-Te lo advertí.- Sentenció Dairah, reacomodando su ropa.

Eryane levanta una ceja y observa a Lordee.

-Que estás haciendo?- Le mira confundida.

-Piensa rapido. -le da un pisotón en la cara a Eryane llevándola contra el muro de un edificio.

-No toques a Cya maldita bruja, ¿entendido? -saca sus garras para golpear a Dairah pero Alezia aparece y ataca a su padre.  
-Demonios. -Xuimi salta y de una patada manda lejos a Dairah.

Mientras alli se da batalla, Enceth, Anaret y Cestus se dirigen a donde Advers pero son golpeados por Sigmund que los manda a la cima de un edificio, ya en las alturas y acorralados por Sigmund deciden pelear, aunque tiene ventaja de número el los derrota y se acerca a Cestus.

-Tienes unas últimas palabras preciosa? -le dice Sigmund.  
-Si, voltea.-  
-Voltea? -voltea y mira a Gideon.  
-Demasiados altasangres y muy poco tiempo. -golpe de Gideon a Sigmund con su martillo que lo manda contra varios edificios.

Sigmund le presenta batalla a Thule pero este logra derrotarlo atravezandole una espada de cristal que tenía bajo la manga, Sigmund cae al suelo. Gideon trata de volver con Cestus y los demás pero Advers aparece y de un latigazo brutal lo manda contra un montón de gruas y con el látigo y las cadenas de las grúas hacen que Gideon se enrede y no pueda soltarse, en tanto Advers ataca a Enceth y le deja fuera de combate lanzándolo contra un edificio y rompiendo los cristales que le terminan haciendo graves heridas. Cestus intenta desatar a Gideon mientras Anaret vuelve con los demás, estan acorralados.

-Lordee -le dice Cyanea que se levanta.  
-¿Si Cya?-  
-¿Estamos perdidos?-  
-Se puede decir que si -empuña su guitarra y carga contra Eryane.

Mientras tanto Ruilvo y Alezia, padre e hija, pelean mano a mano.

-Dime hija, por curiosidad… ¿Por que rayos te uniste a ese loco?-

-Padre soy una altasangre, merezco que alguien como yo este en la cima.-  
-Pues no sera asi.-

Ruivlo se apresta a darle un golpe con sus garras pero Alezia es mas veloz y logra golpearle primero y dejarle fuera de combate, los highblood ya estan listos para darles el golpe de gracia.

Eryane, toma el arma de Lordee con facilidad y la destroza.

-Deja de hacer esto, no quiero pelear contigo por favor no hagas las cosas difíciles para mi no quiero matarte!- Su voz resuena... hasta llegar a los oídos de Dairah, mientras sigue dándose a golpes con Lordee.

-Como que no quieres matarla? Si dejamos que esta gente asquerosa imitación de los ideales de un alta sangre estos conflictos van a seguir sucediendo!- Grito Dairah sosteniendo a cyanea por el cuello.

-Esta es la ultima vez que respiraras asquerosa... imitación de mi.- Dijo aplastando su tráquea con fuerza. Cyanea intentaba soltarse con todo lo que podía lentamente su cara se tornaba morada como su sangre, le estaba asfixiando y pronto sería demasiado tarde.

En otro lugar... The loyalty perdía su derecho a tener ese título. Había logrado drogar al Imperator. Había sobre utilizado su psionic al punto de no poder detener su sangrado. Y aun así, dejandole inútil lo desvistió y lo amarro a la cama. Tomo una de las dagas que el siempre cargaba se hizo cortes en la cara y los brazos destrozó su vestido... y salió corriendo semidesnuda por el pasillo. Los guardias acudieron de inmediato.

-El... el... me ha hecho esto... ahora solo quiere estar solo y dormir. Por favor... por favor... Ayudenme.- Sollozo.

Obviamente aquellos trolls estaban impactados. No le tomo mucho trabajo dejarlos inconscientes dentro de la distraccion y meterlos a todos en un closet de servicio. Corrió hasta la puerta de Lishnala.

-Destroza la puerta, nos vamos...- Comando Samirana desde afuera.

-Que haga que? Nos van a matar! Estas loca?!- Replico del otro lado The courtesan.

-Hazlo ya o nunca tendremos igualdad, tenemos que ir a la ciudad, las tropas del imperator ya están ahí y dudo realmente que algo bueno pueda salir de eso. Rompe la puta puerta! Eso o me largare sola utilizare mi psionic hasta morir y eso quedara en tu maldita conciencia!-

La puerta se partió en miles de pedazos.

-Ten... Esta revolución será por el amor a los sangre lima! A todos los que se extinguieron. Y una troll con tacones y un puto vestido lleno de varillas metalicas no es para nada lo que ocupamos.- Lishnala tiro unos pantalones y una camisa bombacha para su ama, ella ya estaba vestida de esta manera, descalzas. Salieron corriendo... Lishnala usaba su psionic para crear vacíos mentales en los cercanos, se escabulleron en el cuarto de servicio.

-Alguno de ustedes sabe manejar alguna de esas naves? Ocupamos ir a la ciudad... ahora... vamos a pelear con igualdad los que vengan son libres de pelear... o de irse y tener su libertad y no tener que trabajar para ningun highblood nunca mas... esta sera la ultima vez que lo hagan y es porque yo soy una highblood pero mas que exigir pido su ayuda.- Dijo The loyalty mirando a todos los presentes.

-Yo... Yo se manejar las naves y soy el encargado de limpiar los hangares, tengo las llaves.-

-Yo soy el que las ensambla, iré con ustedes.-

-Nosotros... solo solo queremos poder tener una vida normal pero ayudaremos con lo posible es mas. Tengan.- La pareja de sangres naranja ofreció un par de botas a Lishnala y a Samirana.

Partieron... 6.. llegaron 4.

-El profeta de la verdad!- Dijo emocionada Samirana.

-Me lo imaginaba mas guapo... pero bueno quien no se ve así después de una paliza. No puede ser... los soldados... están sometiendo a la gente de la ciudad... y prontoacabaránn con ellos... Yo... debo hacer algo.- Lishnala salió corriendo activando su psionic... El esfuerzo era demasiado, ella no controlaba bien su psionic, su cuerpo no soportaría demasiado... Y en efecto no lo hizo, se utilizó a si misma como carnada, obligando incluso a Dairah y Eryane a acercarse a ella... Los tenía a todos completamente a su alrededor, su cuerpo temblaba... y comenzo a vomitar sangre. Samirana corrió detrás de ella, lomáss parecido a un arma que encontró fue un gran trozo de vidrio, aprovechando la distraccion que Lishnala creaba en sus mentes iba cortando una a una las yugulares de los soldados.

Mientras que Cestus sigue intentando a duras penas desatar a Gideon, desde la nave insignia el malvado Clockman mira el espectáculo que acontece frente a sus ojos y llama a su descendiente Booker.

-Mirad Booker como los lowblood sucumben ante el regreso de su Ilustrísima ¿como esta el cañon Terminus? -mira la astilla del cuerno de la Ilustrísima.

-Esta al 50 por ciento para disparar. -dice cabizbajo Booker.

-Perfecto, ten esto mientras superviso el comienzo de una era gloriosa. -le da la astilla a Booker.

Booker se va mas allá de la cubierta sin ir a la camara de clonacion, se sienta en un rincón y se pone a lamentar lo que habia hecho, mientras tanto, Cestus tras duras penas logra desatar a Gideon y este cae hacia el suelo, pero con su martillo logra anclarse en uno de los edificios para luego bajar al suelo y provocar que los highblood volteen hacia el que golpea a cada soldado y guerrero de gran tamaño.

-Altasangres, les llego la hora. -dice Gideon mientras viene a toda velocidad hacia los highblood.

Mientras golpe a adiestra y siniestra a varios soldados con las cadenas de Advers se le acerca a el y le propina un puñetazo en el costado que le arranca carne y hueso, tomándolo después por la cabeza para tirarlo al suelo.

-Moriras, si! -decía Gid con su cuerpo encima de el de Advers.  
-¿crees que matandome se acabara esto?-  
-No, pero asi me deshago de ti.-

Gideon procede a tomar la nuca de Advers y le arranca la columna vertebral matandolo, mira a Samirana y luego a una de las naves en la que ella venía.

-Disculpe señorita

-Si?.-

-¿Esa nave sirve?

-Supongo que si pero no tengo idea de como se maneja.- Le sonrie.

-De acuerdo, sigan dandole a los altasangre.- Va hacia la nave

Mientras la batalla seguía su curso el apunta hacia la nave insignia de Clockman y sube a la nave, logra encenderla y esta se dirige en picada hacia la parte de abajo del buque y al llegar esta choca y provoca una explosión que destruye el cañón de la nave, Gideon atraviesa la cubierta y llega cara a cara con The Clockman.

-Vaya vaya vaya, ha llegado el heredero del Profeta.  
-Parece que este sera tu fin.  
-Eso lo veremos.- Desenfunda una especie de lanza-llave de plomero

Samirana y Lishanala continuaban luchando a la par de los sangres bajas, era difícil, podías ver los cuerpos caer no importara el bando...

-El profeta ha tomado la nave, mira esa gran explosión quizás aún podemos lograrlo!-

-En definitiva lo lograremos.-

-No dejaré que vuelvan a hacerle a alguien lo que me han hecho a mi por un estúpido color de sangre.-

Las espadas, las dagas, los psionics, los golpes, la sangre y todos sus colores mezclándose en el piso.

-Ya no puedo mas... no puedo mantenerlos así más Samirana, lo lo lamento.- Dijo Lishnala cayendo al suelo inconciente.

-Nooo! - Intentaba abrirse paso lanzando golpes y cortes a diestra y siniestra.

Lishnala abrió sus ojos en el suelo... Y El psionic de otro sangre azul atravesó el cuerpo de Samirana, Esta inmediatamente cayó muerta en el suelo.

Lishnala intento ponerse en pie. Con dificultad...

-Si la muerte te lleva... a ti... nos llevará a todos.- Dijo respirando con dificultad y nuevamente activo su psionic, con cada gota de dolor, amor y pasión dentro de ella logró mover las mentes de todos al punto en el que jamas abría logrado nunca de no ser por el coraje que llevaba dentro, todas las armas apuntaron a sus dueños y acabaron ellos mismos con sus propias existencias, aniquilando a todos los soldados restantes... El cuerpo de Lishnala cayó sobre el suelo muerta heroicamente.

-Tu… has de ser vengada, heroína -con su hacha mata al sangre azul, para despues soltarla y cargar el cadaver de una de ellas mientras Anaret sostiene el cadaver de Samirana.  
-Solo espero que Thule logre terminar esto. -mira Cestus a la nave insignia.

En la cubierta de la nave, Booker activa un mecanismo de autodestrucción mientras ve la pelea entre Clockman y Gideon.

-El Profeta era sabio, pero no sabía tomar decisiones correctas.  
-Igual que tu amasijo de carne y tuercas.- dice Gideon  
-Nuestra raza sobrevivira.- de un golpe con la llave Clockman le quita el escudo a Gideon.

-NO!

The Clockman le entierra una cuchilla del mango de la llave en el hombro a Gideon que de una movida le termina cortando el brazo derecho, para después tumbarlo y clavarle la misma cuchilla en el otro hombro, acto seguido le da una fuerte patada que Booker ve y el decide levantarse, la patada hace que Gideon caiga y termine colgando de la cubierta con el brazo que le queda.

-Miranos niño, hace tiempo éramos dioses, pero aquí.- pone su pie sobre la mano de Gideon.

-Por favor.- suplica Gideon.

-Aqui solo habra uno.- Alza su pie listo para pisarle la mano y dejarlo caer.

Pero antes de mandar al vacío a Gideon, Booker enfurecido se levanta y de una tacleada manda a Clockman junto con el hacia el aire, mientras ambos caen Booker con guantes metálicos le da de puñetazos salvajes a Clockman.

-No permitiré que mates al boludo ni que intentes revivir a esa "minaj" llamada Ilustrísima.- Decia Booker mientras le recetaba una golpiza a Clockman.  
-Que heroico de tu parte, pero se te olvida que soy tu ancestro… y soy mas poderoso que tu.-Dice Clockman y con sus manos ahorca a Booker.

Gideon sujetándose los mira y decide soltarse, cayendo hacia los dos saca un martillo y con el le da un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula a Clockman que hace que suelte a Booker, el toma la cabeza de Clockman y con todas sus fuerzas le aplasta la cabeza y lo deja caer al suelo para luego dejarse atrapar por Gideon y con su ayuda aterrizar hacia el suelo no sin antes atravesar varios edificios y cayendo con dolor, Booker intenta reanimar a Gideon, pero logra ver que la nave insignia se dirige a ellos, esta cae sobre ambos y con el reloj de autodestrucción en cero la nave explota, Lordee y Anaret corren hacia el lugar a ver si han sobrevivido.

-Espero que hayan sobrevivido.- Decía Lordee mientras retiraba escombros y restos de metal  
-Lo estaran azulita.- decía Cestus mientras ayudaba.  
-Ese Gideon es un necio suicida y Booker es un boludo mas.-

-Así son ¿que le vamos a hacer? Anaret cuida los cadaveres de esas dos.-

Tras varios minutos el grupo se da por vencido de buscar, pero un puño atraviesa una lámina de acero y de ella salen Gideon y Booker totalmente mal heridos, Cestus, Lordee y Anaret abrazan al par. Dairah aparece de entre los escombros y Gideon la mira, empuña su martillo y de dirige a ella.

-¿Y tu Necromancer? ¿Que tienes que decir en tu defensa?- Dice Gideon con cara de pocos amigos y alzando su martillo.

-Emmm Yo yo fui manipulada para venir hasta aquí! Sabía que esto no tenía sentido aunque sigo creyendo que soy mejor que los de tu sangre, pero bueno ahora esta todo claro, creo que me iré por donde vine.- Le da la espalda y le mira de reojo.

-Muy tarde, pagaras con sangre este atropello.- Alza su martillo para matarla de un golpe

-Espera Thule!.- Le grita Lordee

-¿Eh?

-No la mates, dejala conservar su miserable vida… solo por lastima.-

-Esta bien, solo por lastima te tendré misericordia Dairah, ahora LARGO.- le señala hacia adelante a Dairah.

-Cómo cree ese pendejo que me voy a ir así como así? Enserio me consideran una cobarde? YO SOY THE NECROMANCER.- Levanta a los cadáveres de todos los soldados y los caídos en la batalla.

-A ver que van a hacer ahora desgraciados asquerosos!?- Gritó detrás de una gran masa de trolls controlados por ella misma, ahora estos eran el triple de resistentes y todos sus psionics funcionaban a la perfección.

-Esto no es posible Thule, acabamos de salir de una batalla ¿y ella quiere mas?- Pregunta consternado Anaret.

-Pues a darle... ¿espera que?- Mira que alguien esta detras de Dairah

-Necromancer, se acabo, ¿no entiendes? veo que no.- Dice Demian mientras aparece detrás de ella y de un parpadeo le atraviesa una kunai por el pecho para luego desaparecer en una nube de sombras.

El efecto del poder de The necromancer aún no había decaído a pesar de que hubiese muerto, todo su ejército seguía en pie y comenzó a atacar a diestra y siniestra a los pocos que quedaban.

Dos horas después tras batallar con los zombies y lograr acabarlos con dificultad Anaret, y Lordee con ayuda de Booker hacer tumbas para Lishnala y Samirana, las entierran y Cestus mira a Gideon.

-Esta batalla fue la más dura que hayamos tenido en nuestras vidas, hubo quienes estando en el lado equivocado sabían donde estaban y se unieron a la senda del bien, otros que por amor, justicia, por lo que era correcto dieron sus vidas y ahora serán recordados como héroes, que los que nos sucedan en un futuro sepan de esto y nunca se repita una acción como la que acaba de pasar.- Dice Gideon mientras coloca las cruces de las difuntas.

-¿Y que paso con esa astilla Book?- Pregunta Cestus pero Booker solo alza los hombros en señal de "no tengo idea".

Desde lejos, sobre uno de los edificios Demian mira la astilla de la Ilustrísima y con su puño la pulveriza hasta dejarla hecha polvo y esparcirla en el viento, se da la vuelta, sonríe y camina hacia el horizonte.


End file.
